Power Rangers: Jungle Fury
Jungle Fury is the sixteenth season of Power Rangers. It based on the Super Sentai season, Juken Sentai Gekiranger. Plot For over ten thousand years, the spirit of a pure evil known as Dai Shi has been locked away and safely guarded by the Pai Zhuq, "Order of the Claw," a secretive Kung Fu clan. But now, evil has escaped and the Pai Zhuq has selected their three top members to fight this evil. Jarrod, Theo, and Lily were picked, but Jarrod turned out to be a bad choice and Casey, a cub was to take his place. Jarrod tried taking the container holding Dai Shi. It accidentally opened; Dai Shi killed Master Mao and took over Jarrod's body. The trio was sent to find a new master and he gave them the special gift to become Power Rangers. They alone are the Earth's only hope to stop the army of evil animal spirits from overtaking the human world. Dai Shi is doing everything, and anything that he can, along with his loyal minion Camille and an army of undead, the Rinshi so he can take over the world and have animals rule. He started out with the Five Fingers of Poison, but they failed. Dai Shi controls an army of fear, and the three Power Rangers are trying to stop him. When a Rinshi Warrior possessing an animal spirit is too much for the Rangers, each are trained by a retired master in a new animal spirit. Lily was trained by Master Phant in the ways of the Elephant, Theo was trained by the visually impaired Master Swoop in the techniques of the Bat, and Casey was taught by RJ's father Master Finn in the tradition of the Shark. Dai Shi and Camille revived the deadly Overloads Carnisoar and Jellica to train them in the ways of fear, deceit and terror, stripping Jarrod of his humanity. When Dai Shi fought the Rangers with his training, he defeated them and took RJ prisoner. To save RJ, the Rangers were taken to the Spirit World by Master Mao to be trained by three fallen Masters: Master Rill, Master Guin, and Master Lope. In doing so, the three Rangers were able to upgrade to Master mode with incredible jets and hand-held claw weapons. RJ's Wolf Spirit, which he obtained by following his own path and straying from his father's Shark style, was tampered with by Dai Shi and transformed RJ into a werewolf. RJ did not rely on his friends and tried to take care of the situation by himself. Ultimately, he learned to lean on his friends and transformed into the Wolf Ranger. RJ's werewolf problem was able to fix thanks to his new friendship with Flit the fly, who once was human. The last Overlord, Grizzaka was revived but he took over Dai Shi's place, as he hates humans and resents Dai Shi possessing a human. Dai Shi wanted to possess Grizzaka's powerful Zocato power. RJ's old friend from Pai Zhuq Dominick, a wanderer who hadn't yet found his path, decided being the Rhino Ranger was his path. Years ago, Master Mao once gave Dominick the Control Dagger, which everyone is now after it to control the Rhino Steel Zord from the Rhino Nexus. Camille and Dai Shi reached the Nexus, a betrayal towards the Overloads. Dominick was able to take control of the Rhino Steel Megazord and destroy Carnisoar once and for all. The time was running out to revive three Phantom Beast Generals from the Crystal Eyes. Grizzaka was also destroyed by the Rangers. The Generals were revived by Jellica but they destroyed her and allied with Dai Shi, wanting him to be their King. Dai Shi's first court of order is to kidnap the three living masters and put them under control to manifest three Spirit Rangers to go against the five Power Rangers. Master Finn was locked in a Crystal Eye and saved by his son and together they were able to gain control over the Spirit Rangers and call them forth when needed. Soon Dai Shi was loosing control over Jarrod and the remaining Phantom Beast Generals blamed Camille and sent warriors against her. Jarrod saved her and Casey witnessed this and when to Dai Shi's temple to save Jarrod. Together, Jarrod and Camille helped in a battle with the Rangers. Ashamed of his bad deeds, Jarrod refused to help again when Scorch and Dai Shi began a new Beast War. Dai Shi opens up a portal to the Spirit World and resurrects all his fallen warriors, including the four fallen masters. Jarrod finally decides to join them as well and helps weaken Dai Shi and the three protectors finally destroy Dai Shi forever. Once the war was finished, Camille and Jarrod train as beginners in the Pai Zhaq academy. Dominick was given a fond farewell, along with Fran to back-pack through Europe. Rangers Spirit Rangers Allies * Fran Pai Zhuq Masters * Master Mao * Master Phant * Master Swoop * Master Finn * Master Guin * Master Rilla * Master Lope Villains * Jarrod / Dai Shi * Camille * Flit * Rinshi * The Overlords ** Carnisoar ** Jellica ** Grizzaka * Phantom Beast Generals ** Scorch ** Snapper ** Whiger Monsters Rinshi Beasts * Mantor * Buffalord * Five Fingers of Poison ** Rantipede ** Gakko ** Toady ** Stingerella ** Naja * Pangolin * Slickagon * Bai Lai * Carden * Crustaceo * Mog * Shadow Guards ** Shadow Guard Blue ** Shadow Guard White * Hamhock * Porcupongo * Munkeywi * Red Shadow Guards ** Red Shadow Guard I ** Red Shadow Guard II * Barrakooza * Crocovile * Whirnado ** Whiricane * Fox Rinshi * Anglerfish Rinshi Phantom Beast Warriors * Sonimax * Dynamir * Unidoom * Rammer * Badrat * Grinder * Osiris * Lepus Arsenal * Solar Morphers * Tiger Battle Claws * Jungle Bo * Jungle Tonfa * Junglechucks * Strike Rider * Claw Cannon * Jungle Mace * Jungle Fan * Shark Sabers * Jungle Master Mode ** Claw Boosters * Wolf Morpher * Rhino Morpher * Control Dagger * Jungle Blade * Super Animal Morpher Zords * Jungle Pride Megazord ** Tiger Animal Spirit ** Cheetah Animal Spirit ** Jaguar Animal Spirit * Elephant Animal Spirit * Bat Animal Spirit * Shark Animal Spirit * Jungle Master Megazord ** Gorilla Animal Spirit ** Antelope Animal Spirit ** Penguin Animal Spirit * Wolf Pride Megazord ** Wolf Animal Spirit * Rhino Steel Zord * Lion Animal Spirit * Chameleon Animal Spirit * Dino Solaris Megazord ** Dino Fossil Carrier and Solaris * Rin Pride Megazord ** Aya Brea (when she using her Animal Spirit and later, she now control Cheetah and Wolf Spirit Zords) Episodes # Welcome to the Jungle, Part 1 # Welcome to the Jungle, Part 2 # Sigh of the Tiger # A Taste of Poison # Can't Win Them All # Dance the Night Away # Pizza Slice of Life # Way of the Master # Good Karma, Bad Karma # Blind Leading the Blind # Pushed to the Edge # One Master too Many # Ghost of a Chance, Part 1 # Ghost of a Chance, Part 2 # Bad to the Bone # Friends Don't Fade Away # No "I" in Leader # True Friends, True Spirits # Path of the Rhino # Dash for the Dagger # Race to the Nexus # Arise the Crystal Eyes # Fear and the Phantoms # Blue Ranger, Twin Danger # One Last Second Chance # Don't Blow That Dough # Tigers Fall, Lions Rise # The Spirit of Kindness # Maryl and the Monkeys # To Earn Your Stripes # Path of the Righteous # Now the Final Fury Ranger's Monsters *﻿Soaring Beast Rin belong to Red Ranger.Later, Super Animal Red Ranger *Gubba Fish belong to Blue Ranger.Later, Super Animal Blue Ranger *Shockwave belong to Yellow Ranger.Unfortunatly, she was killed by Snapper.Later he was revived by Blue Ranger and control him.She finally control of her. Category:Seasons